


The Detective's Guest

by blancanieves



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieves/pseuds/blancanieves
Summary: A short story written based on a magitek-inspired AU I've been playing around with and a fanart I made. I've kept the details vague enough to where you don't have to know much about it to enjoy the story, but kept enough to set the mood.After aiding the queen and saving the day yet again, the Valorous Knight Candela is invited over by the Mystical Detective Blanche to spend an interesting evening together...
Relationships: Blanche & Candela (Pokemon), Blanche/Candela (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Detective's Guest

The warm twilight resonated against the large, glass panes of the Mystic Detective’s apartment. Another case was concluded thanks to the help of friends. For such an amazing job, the craftspeople in Blanche’s homeland had sent them the most ornate of smoking pipes: a long and elegant stem carved from a dark horn, with silver embellishments of a Gyarados coiling along the stem and serving as the pipe's bowl.

The androgynous and beautifully handsome detective was quick to send Candela, leader of the Valorous Knights, an invitation. There was no point in enjoying this alone. It was expected and customary not to do so.

Candela, as punctual as can be and escorted by a pair of Lampent flanking either side of her, arrived on time. “It’s not often that you invite me--or anyone, for that matter-- to keep you company in your salon, Imperial,” the knight said, her sweet nature radiating sensual allure alongside her ferocious beauty.

“I thought it might be time to show you an exceptional specimen from my homeland,” Blanche said. “As I explained to you before, it is often customary to share a new pipe with your colleagues--”  
  
“--Or a lover,” Candela stated coquettishly.

“--Or a lover,” Blanche huffed cooly after a tense pause of irritation. Normally, Blanche would retaliate against Candela’s words, either with a botched attempt at teasing, or outright denial. They had to admit: they liked when the fiery beauty grew frustrated when Blanche shut off Candela’s displays of affection. At the same time, Blanche knew that Candela wouldn’t put up with it for too long, and would move on. The Mystic leader hated to admit that they also had possessive side blooming, and to see the only person in all the lands worthy of their intimacy attempt to move on made the glacial emotions they were infamous for shatter. Maintaining the beat in their intense waltz was of the utmost importance.

After prepping the pipe and lighting it, Blanche took a preparatory drag from it to kindle the flame further. Immediately, the air filled with the strangely sweet smell. “Which one you are to me,” said Blanche. “Is an answer that you already know, and one that I must come to terms with.” Their hand wound around Candela’s corseted waist to pull her close. They loved how the stomacher dimpled her bosom, and how the long strand of pearls and lacy choker further framed and accented her decollete. But, they hated how sharp Candela was; she was often quick to pick up when the Mystic leader was staring, and even quicker to amplify her flirtations because of it. It made the situation spiral up into a frightening, but exciting, mess for the Mystic.

“You make things so pointlessly difficult, Blanche,” Candela said in her softened, sweet voice. It was amazing how those velvety lips, just hours ago, had roared bloodthirstily into battle.

Another drag was taken by Blanche, and she offered the nozzle to Candela. Before Candela could take a drag, Blanche blew a light stream of smoke between her parted, red-painted lips. As expected, Candela was immediately receptive to this; the golden-eyed gaze the fiery woman gave them as she drew in the vapors was enough to set Blanche off and make their heart go wild.

The Valor leader’s pink tongue hung past her lips as she took the nozzle, inhaled softly, and held the smoke in. With a flourish of their hand, Blanche artfully pulled it away. Normally, they would be mad that someone took their turn on the pipe in such a way; saliva and lipstick was left behind on the nozzle. But Candela’s mouth alone was a grace to be touched by, and Blanche wasted no time taking another drag, enjoying the indirect kiss between them.

“The motif depicts the sacred gyarados riders of our people,” Blanche spoke while allowing their held smoke to waft out on its own with each word. Already, that near monotone voice with the melodic undertone was becoming dreamy and heavy as the euphoria-inducing blend took effect. Gazing into Candela’s eyes, Blanche witnessed their ~~rival and lover’s~~ houseguest's pupils dilating against her golden irises. “The silver itself is mined from the oceanic depths beneath the breeding ground of these noble beasts. Carefully, the miners extract the veins without disrupting the surrounding ecosystems. Only the most brilliant silver is used for this process…”

Blanche’s lecture continued. Normally, these lectures were notorious for being painful to listen to, but Candela hung onto every word. During which, the Knight and Detective, using a careful touch and moving in a way that showed that they were in no hurry, carefully unfastened, unhooked, pulled down, pulled up, and untied that lavish clothing of theirs for one another. A mound of linens, silks, and brocades accumulated along the floor around them. Blanche made sure to leave on Candela’s stockings, gloves, and jewelry; after all, the pearl strand-and-choker combo, which the Lord Bishop Spark had sworn she’d once used to strangle a traitor, could be utilized as a leash during the more intense play. It all framed her toned and shapely body so well; the ivory color of her accessories complimenting her smooth, dark skin in a way that would leave Blanche struggling to maintain concentration against wandering thoughts for weeks to come.

More drags, more whispers. Blanche kissed that beloved skin between their words. Candela’s response to the now sensitive skin caused her to yelp so adorably with each little peck. The idea of such sweet notes were unheard of coming from a warlord with Candela’s reputation. The detective treated it as the highest honor to be able to hear them.

Blanche rarely stripped in front of anyone, and had the fortune of having long hair to hide behind in case anyone walked in. Few had seen the long legs, strong hips, the silky skin, and the slender upper body of the Mystic leader. Candela leaned in to try and lick Blanche, but the detective stopped her, and shook their head. “My lecture isn’t finished, Candela,” they said.

Blanche laid Candela down along a wide chaise. By now, the room had grown dim from the setting sun, the only light now coming from Lampent pair. The soft, lavender glow against the room's light slight haze from all the smoke created an otherworldly scene--appropriate for the Mystic's abode. Blanche kept feeding Candela more smoke; no more drags. If Candela wanted more, it would be from Blanche’s lips. The Mystic leader carefully traced the large curves of Candela’s full breasts with the of the tip of a silver and jeweled-encrusted armored claw fashioned akin to one of Articuno’s talons that they wore on their right index finger. The combination of the cold metal to hot skin invoked a little sensitive jolt once the tip met one of her painfully taut nipples. The Valor leader’s nerves tingled from the rush, and Blanche was especially intrigued by the piercings that Candela had. 

“That’s it.” Blanche said, half draped over their softly heaving houseguest. The detective gently laid the spent pipe on its silver rest to let it cool. That aforementioned talon was now tracing down Candela’s neck, over her collarbone, between her quivering breasts, and towards her navel.

“...Have you… Finished your lecture?” Candela asked. She was already panting with anticipation.

“No,” Blanche said, then slowly sat up. “That was merely the introduction.” 

The Mystic leader suddenly forced Candela’s legs apart, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Valorous Knight.

“Now begins the oral presentation portion of tonight’s lecture, Candela.”

* * *

The fanart that inspired the story can be found on my blog [here](https://sugandya.tumblr.com/post/164077433322/in-another-world-about-the-same-time).

**Author's Note:**

> * When the story was originally written, I wrote Blanche as female. So it still probably has that "yuri" energy. But since Niantic used neutral pronouns in the story arcs, I stuck to the English language canon.  
> * Because of that, I marked the story both as F/F, F/M, and Other to leave it up to the reader's vision of Blanche.  
> * Useless Triva: In this story/world, the trio make up a Mage / Priest / Paladin archetype group.


End file.
